


The Ethics behind the Science

by Theflyinghamster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ethics, Gen, Magitech soldiers, Monologue, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyinghamster/pseuds/Theflyinghamster
Summary: Niflheim is progress.MTs are good for the people.(My own musings on the motivations behind the MT program and how the heck it got past ethics)





	The Ethics behind the Science

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is my first time dabbling in final fantasy let alone ffxv. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this somewhat off-beat...thing.

There is no horrendous lack of ethics in the Niflheim scientific community. There is an ethics board and a process of approval similar to the rest of Eos.  
There is one aspect that has allowed Niflheim to develop the MT program and have it gain approval from the board. Something all those people on the board were taught.

Beneficence over Non-Maleficence.

Science exists to benefit humans. Humans can create artificial beings (they're not human the scientist insists) that can go to war. Why should a nation send its future to die in war, when it can send a mass produced being? 

(The public is not told these artificial beings cry to be held, yearn for love and affection just like their children.)

Humans incite change, they innovate, they create. Humans exist to live and give birth to new things. They do not exist to die in this pointless war.

(No one speaks of the rogue MTs who step away from a fight; who run. It is never noticed as they die all the same. There is no mercy to be given to a robot.)

The birth rate in Niflheim is low. They need every child they can get. They need future politicians, scientists, commanders. They need artists, writers and performers all the same. A robot cannot do these things.

(Many miles away a child takes a picture and knows this is what he was meant for. No one knows but he what a big deal this is.)

Niflheim is many things; cold, cruel, corrupt. But it has never betrayed its people, who matter to it above all. Certainly above non-human entities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
